


Agreements

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel and Clark reach an understand about Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreements

Lionel walked upstairs. "Mr. Kent, I hear I owe my release to you."

Clark turned around slowly and faced the man he had thought was his enemy. "I did what I had to do."

"Well, well." Lionel approached, but stopped before getting too close. It wouldn't do to have to look up at someone. "I'm not sure I understand, but thank you."

Clark snorted. "I doubt you will after you hear the condition. Unless you want to return to jail, you'll help me keep Lex in check."

Lionel grinned. "Not as good as killing him, but it'll have to do."


End file.
